ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Shining Zero
Shining Shining Zero is an enhanced form of Ultraman Zero created because Tsuburya needed more money and decided Ultraman Zero didn't have enough super forms. Canonically, he is a very powerful form of Ultraman Zero that makes him insanely OP, as he is intended to be. History Series Shining Shining Zero was an especially overpowered version of Ultraman Zero, who gained this form after his home universe was destroyed by a great evil. Zero survived this and absorbed the energies of every of Ultra in that universe, transforming him into an even more powerful version of his Shining Form. Shining Shining Zero killed the being that destroyed his universe (or so he thought) and then went to other universes battling evil and accidentally causing much damage in the process, which he was able to repair due to his new abilities while somehow becoming even more ridiculously overpowered than before. And with this, Shining Shining Zero began his new life, traveling throughout the multiverse battling various threats, including his old arch nemesis, now in the form of Kaiser Kaiser Belial, in order to maintain peace throughout the multiverse. Ultraman Two Shining Shining Zero randomly appeared in Ultraman Two to thwart Big Bad after he possessed Two. Ultra Hero Taisen Shining Shining Zero appears in Ultra Hero Taisen and is seen the beginning of the Taisen, in which he and several other overpowered characters involved in the Taisen battle one another to the death and end up killing one another. Shining Shining Zero was revived by Ultraman King at the end of the Taisen. Exterminus's Assault Shining Shining Zero later helped beat Ultraman Exterminus at some point. Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon The Movie! OP Ultras Unite! Note: This section is directly copied from Shining Neo Saga's history section, so it may be tedious to read if you have already seen Shining Neo Saga So in this movie thing that will probably never have a page, Shining Shining Zero and Neo Xenon had become allies and went about protecting the multiverse from threats. However after Shining Shining Zero faced his evil clone Anathema Zero, the two realized that a new threat may be arising, and the return of Shiny Lord, the most detestable and hated being in the universe, was imminent. As such, the two went to the location of a large mass of Anathema, where they presumed Shiny Lord was hiding out. It turned out that indeed he was, and that he had planned for the two to arrive. After Shining Shining Zero questioned Shiny Lord on planning to have to bring two of the most powerful Ultras in the multiverse to his location, Shiny had Anathema Zero, who had been repaired after being absolutely destroyed defeated by Shining Shining Zero. He commanded his robot to absorb all of the Anathema in the area, and sent it to attack the two Ultras. Neo Xenon, owing SSZ a favor after he took care of SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA whilst Neo Xenon was on vacation, simply killed Anathema Zero in a quick fight. Shiny Lord threw a tantrum, before realizing he still had one thing up his sleeve, an incredibly powerful Kaiju, created from the DNA of every overpowered Jugrus Jaggler fusion into one, known only as Overpoweredmons. Shiny Lord was about to tell this monstrosity to attack the two overpowered Ultras, but SSZ and Neo Xenon were tired of his crap and simply destroyed him with their pinkies. This caused Overpoweredmons to go into a rage and attack everything in sight, destroying reality itself as it continued. Shining Shining Zero and Neo Xenon attempted to fight off Overpoweredmons, and although they fared well at first, surprisingly, not even they could defeat the stupidly powerful plot device Kaiju. With no other options, the two OP Ultras decided to combine their powers into one, fusing and creating even more OP Shining Neo Saga! Ultraman Shining Neo Saga battled Overpoweredmons, and easily defeated him, saving the multiverse from its destructive rampage. Afterwords, the two Ultras seperated, bidding eachother farewell, before going off into the multiverse to continue their very one-sided battle against the forces of evil. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Shining Shining Zero appeared in this roleplay after being summoned by Legacy speed dialing him. Afterwords he made frequent appearances in the roleplay. Sometimes he would easily win battles for the heroes, commenting on how he had gotten better at not destroying any multiverses when he used his attacks. Sometimes however he would be easily distracting or nonchalant about everything, likely due to none of the enemies faced in the roleplay being a challenge for him, playing on his phone or at one point even falling asleep. However SSZ did help the heroes out of a few close calls during the roleplay's events. Also at one point SSZ referenced a poker game he was playing with Neo Xenon and the Titan Princes. How and why such poker games occur is unknown. Shining Shining Zero would continue to appear throughout the role-play series, usually aiding the heroes when things got too tough. Forming the Garrison Shining Shining Zero, along with Neo Xenon, joined with Ultraman Protego and Ultraman Neo Neos in order to form the Parody Garrison, believing that the Parody Ultras needed to be unified force against all external and internal threats. He personally recruited Ultraman Two, among numerous others. Parody Hero Taisen Shining Shining Zero played a prevalent role in the Taisen's events, being one of the leaders of the Parody Garrison and later being the first to step into battle against the forces of Ultraman Dao. During the Taisen, Shining Shining Zero gained a new form, Shining Shining Shining Zero, which he used to defeat Zero Darkness Darkness. Shining Shining Zero The Movie: Revenge of Kaiser Kaiser Belial It was a seemingly normal day on the Land of Parodies, until three Shining Darklops robots attacked the planet, coming seemingly from out of nowhere. Luckily, Ultraman Seven, Ultraman Zero Alter, Ultraman 0, Miracleman Ace, Ultraseven Jack, and even Ultraman Shine, worked together and made quick work of them. The Parody Garrison leadership met to discuss the possible cause of the attack, as it seemed to be beyond the mutliversal realm they typically oversee. However, Neo Xenon used his omnipotent powers and discovered the source of the attack, none other than Kaiser Kaiser Belial, who had reformed his Belial Magniversal Empire and begun conquering countless universes. Shining Shining Zero immediately volunteered to be sent to handle the threat, with the day he had long feared now having come to pass. The others argued with him, but Shining Shining Zero quickly stormed out of their meeting room to take on the mission, threatening to teleport anyone they sent after him back to the Land of Parodies along with a few of Belial's troops if it meant he wouldn't be followed. However, Mirror Neo Knight, one of the many heroes Shining Shining Zero had met during his travels, convinced the stubborn Ultra to allow him to accompany him on this mission. Shining Shining Zero ultimately reluctantly agreed, and the two set off. Upon entering the universes conquered by Kaiser Kaiser Belial, the two were met with immediate resistance, but managed to liberate a few universes in their path, defeating some of Kaiser Kaiser Belial's 8 Hell Generals, before ultimately making their way to the core of the Dark Ultra's empire. Tearing his forces to shreds, the pair attracted the attention of a lone fighter against the Belial Magniversal Empire, the hotheaded Glen Nova. Though the alien hero initially fought with Shining Shining Zero, looking to test his abilities, he eventually joined forces with him and Mirror Neo Knight to stop Kaiser Kaiser Belial. The two eventually made their way to Belial's massive fortress, where they encounter a large armada resistance fighters from across the Magniverse, lead by the Esmeraldan robot Jean-King. Shining Shining Zero, Mirror Neo Knight, and Glen Nova were quickly to join forces with this rebellion, and eventually confronted Kaiser Kaiser Belial himself. True to their long running rivalry, Shining Shining Zero and Kaiser Kaiser Belial had a few words with one another, each looking to end the other once and for all. However, Jean-King charged into battle, eager to complete his own mission. This prompted the trio to rush to his aid, with the last of Kaiser Kaiser Belial's generals eventually serving to hold off Mirror Neo Knight, Glen Nova, and Jean-King, as Shining Shining Zero dueled with Kaiser Kaiser Belial on his own. The two were evenly matched, as always, going blow for blow, neither being able to overcome the other. However, this all changed when Kaiser Kaiser Belial absorbed a massive amount of Esmeralda Emeralds, transforming into a gigantic monstrous form which Zero dubbed jokingly "Arch Arch Belial". However this new form was no laughing matter. Belial was now immensely powerful, it seemed even with his new allies, Shining Shining Zero would not be victorious. Eventually, Arch Arch Belial resorted to unleashing his insanely powerful beam, intent on utterly destroying the entire Magniverse. Luckily, Mirror Neo Knight, Glen Nova, and Jean-King all combined their power to block this attack. Their time was limited as soon Arch Arch Belial would overcome their shielding, but time would not be needed, when Shining Shining Zero, using a large amount of his power, fired an enhanced Final Ultimate Shining Shining Zero directly into Belial's chest, destroying him in a massive flash of light. When the battle was over, and the Belial Magniversal Empire destroyed, Shining Shining Zero offered his new allies a place in a much larger world, and a chance to be real heroes. They ultimately accepted, and Parody Force Zero was born. Personality Shining Shining Zero has much the same personality as the normal Ultraman Zero, although now he as an actual reason to be cocky. He takes his duties to protect the multiverse seriously however, and will battle any and all threats to it. Despite his almost godly nature, Zero still values life, often using his reality warping powers to reverse the collateral damage caused by his battles. However when the enemy at hand is not really worth his time, such is often the case in Ultras Bizarre Adventure, he will become easily distractible and only help in battle if he feels it is necessary. Other times he is willing to sit back and watch a battle play out, typically chilling with Bullmark Eleking, DX Zegan, or Zero Alter in this capacity. Forms - Weakened (Barely)= Shining Zero Shining Shining Zero's weakened form after being hit by Ultraman Dao's Nerf Bomb. This form reverts him to the normal Shining Ultraman Zero, however he is still more powerful than said form. It should be noted that due to the somewhat faulty quality of the weapon, the effects are only temporary and Shining Zero's energies slowly return over time. Abilities *Shining Wide Zero Shot: Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Wide Zero Shot it able to destroy his target in an instant. *Shining Emerium Slash: Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Emerium Slash. It is a massive version of the normal Beam. *Energy Backlash: From an energy spark on his right hand, Zero can repel any target he chooses. *Self-Exorcism: Should any external forces try to hijack the control of his body, he is capable of expelling them through his innate power. *Shining Star Drive: Zero can perform a less powerful and harder to control version of the Shining Shining Star Drive in this form, but has never done so. *Upon regaining enough of his energies, Shining Zero can transform back into his normal form of Shining Shining Zero at will. This was shown when he lead the Parodies into battle during the attack on the Shining Cathedral in Parody Hero Taisen. *Theoretically, Shining Shining Zero can transform into this form at will, seeing as how he can tone down his own power to lessen the destruction caused by his attacks, but has never had a reason to do so. - Strong Corona= Strong Corona Shining Shining Zero Experimenting with his own abilities during his earlier days in defending the multiverse, Shining Shining Zero discovered the ability to utilize the forms he had previously gained when fusing with Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Cosmos. Though he sparingly uses these forms, being powerful enough as it is, when the time comes, Zero will assume these forms in battle. Abilities *Ultra Hurricane: Shining Shining Zero can perform an Ultra Hurricane attack, taking after the late Ultraman Jack of his universe, usually followed up by his Shining Shining Garnate Buster. * Shining Shining Garnate Buster: After using the Ultra Hurricane, Zero gathers fiery energy from the gem thingies on his arms into his right hand and punches a flame-covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy, easily destroying them. It can be used without Ultra Hurricane, and it still immensely powerful. It is a combination of Dyna's Garnate Bomber and Cosmos' Naybuster Ray, albeit now far enhanced by Shining Shining Zero's owns abilities. *Strength: Although an incredibly strong Ultra on his own, in this form, Shining Shining Zero boasts even greater strength strength, now enough to overpower virtually any foe in a physical contest. *Shining Shining Strong-Corona Attack: Zero can charges up energy to his fist and foot, before delivering a combination of punch and kick to opponent. His limbs are coated in fiery aura when doing this. It serves as a further extension of his already proficient fiery attacks, devastating foes and usually killing them in a single punch or kick. *Mode Change: With his Ultimate Bracelet having basically fused with his body, Shining Shining Zero is capable of switching either to his original form or Luna-Miracle form at will. - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Shining Shining Zero Experimenting with his own abilities during his earlier days in defending the multiverse, Shining Shining Zero discovered the ability to utilize the forms he had previously gained when fusing with Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Cosmos. Though he sparingly uses these forms, being powerful enough as it is, when the time comes, Zero will assume these forms in battle. Abilities *Shining Shining Miracle Zero Slugger: Zero can generate three or more pairs of energy constructs resembling his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally with his advanced telepathy, and can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero, one of his old abilities. *Full Moon Wave: Like Cosmos, Zero can generate a soft ray of light that heals the target/protects them in a barrier. It also dispels minus energy, from hearts or beings/objects. It is based primarily on Cosmos' Luna Full Moon Rect and Dyna's Revolium Wave. This greatly enhances his abilities with healing, allowing Zero to aid those such as his friend Ultraman Protego in healing or even reviving wounded Ultras. *Life Saving Beam: Zero can release a beam that appears to be able to revive the dead, another useful healing move. *Soul Purifying Wave: Zero can calm the restless spirits of foes to put them at ease. For example, he did so after defeating Kaiser Kaiser Belial's army of 100 Beryudoras, assuming this form and coating the area of the battle to calm the souls of the hundreds of monsters he had vanquished. *Shining Particluna Miracle: In this form Zero can move and take of at incredible speeds, creating in a blue aura, on the ground or in flight. His reflexes are also increased. This enhances his already immense speed and allows Zero to move faster than before, appearing as a blur or even like he's not there at all. *Shining Revolium Smash: A pulse of energy from Zero's hand, which can knock back foes. It works by converting minus energy into light energy and firing a pulse of energy into the target. While originally it could not destroy the target, it is now capable of destroying most Kaiju when used, though more powerful enemies are simply knocked back. - Ultimate= Ultimate Shining Shining Zero On the rare occurrence when a battle gets tough, Zero can trade the Aegis on his back for his old Ultimate Zero armor, increasing his already immense power. Abilities *Final Ultimate Shining Shining Zero: The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. It has been used to deal the finishing blow on many powerful opponents, such as Arch Arch Belial. *Final Ultimate Shining Shining Zero Trinity: A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Zero, augmented by the energies of an ally. One such use of this was courtesy of alternate versions of Dyna and Cosmos, and was first used to defeat Giganto Giganto Zetton. *Ultimate Shining Shining Zero Sword: From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy, which he can choose the length of at will, in addition to using the sword by itself. It can slice through planet-size objects, such as one of Kaiser Kaiser Belial's ships during the war with Belial Multiversal Empire. *Sword Ray Ultimate Shining Shining Zero: Zero can fire a blue arrow-like energy slash at foes, which he has used on multiple occasions. *Dimensional Travel: Zero maintains his dimensional traveling abilities, as they were originally provided by the Ultimate Zero armor. *Shining Shining Zero Kick: While wearing the armor, Zero can perform his usual flying kick, which is now enhanced in power even further. *Shielding: As the Ultimate Aegis is originally the Shield of Baraji, Zero can use the summoned armor parts to act as a shield before donning it. He usually refrains from doing this due to his already powerful barriers. *Wave Intrusion: Zero is capable of intruding communication waves to converse with any person he desired. This is believed to be an extension of his mental abilities. Presumably, he can use this in normal form as well. - Sparkling= Sparkling Shining Shining Zero The form directly preceding Zero's unlocking of Shining Shining Luminous Radiant Sparkling Zero, Sparkling Shining Shining Zero is the form utilized when Zero cuts loose on his energy output, turning him into an immensely powerful spectacle of light. Abilities * Sparkling Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot: The upgraded variant to Zero's Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot, an immensely powerful beam almost white in color, causing most enemies to need to shield their eyes before it destroys them. *Sparkling Shining Shining Emerium Slash: Same as the beam above but for Shining Shining Zero's Emerium Slash. *Zero can coat his entire body in incredibly bright sparkling energy, which increases the strength of his physical blows, but makes him more unstable and more likely to cause collateral damage in battle. As such, he prefers to only use this form and Shining Shining Luminous Radiant Sparkling Zero in the most dire of situations. *This form possesses all of Shining Shining Zero's previous abilities, but enhanced, obviously. *This form is noted as being so immensely powerful Zero opted not to even use his Shining Calibur when he first unlocked, though sense then he has come to see the weapon as a necessary conduit for his immense power. - Shining Shining Luminous Radiant Sparkling= Shining Shining Luminous Radiant Sparkling Zero Shining Shining Zero decides to take a que from his friend Ultraman 0, and tries unleashing the light of the bonds he has forged in his adventures, transforming him into this form. It was first used on the Land of Parodies to simply see what would happen, and then later against an invading force of Cringians. It is the upgraded form from Sparkling Shining Shining Zero. Abilities *In this form Shining Shining Zero retains all of his previous abilities, which are now strengthened by the unleashing of his light. He also stops holds back his power to a much less significant degree in this form, even having some trouble doing so. As such, the power of this form is much like that of Ultraman OPius, where if Shining Shining Zero is not careful he could destroy a lot of things just by existing. As such, Shining Shining Zero finds it best to use this form exclusively in combat, and will not often unleash its power. *Shining Shinning Luminous Radiant Overpowerdium Sparkle Big Bang Final Beam: If you can imagine, in this form Shining Shining Zero gains a single new attack, an even more powerful version of his Overpowerdium Hax Ray, its power so insane He would not even unleash it upon his worst enemies. This attack is an absolute last resort only used in the very most extreme of circumstances. - Shining Shining Shining= Shining Shining Shining Zero Form by: Zenon Shining Shining Zero's ultimate form, gained in Parody Hero Taisen when he fused himself with Ultraman Zero Alter, Ultraman 0, and the remaining energies of the deceased Ultraman Neo Zero. This form makes him even more powerful than he was before. Abilities *Shining Shining Shining Zero retains all the previous abilities of his normal form, as well as gaining a few: *'Super Saiyan Ultra Exterminatium Shining Shining Shining Overpowerdium Super Emerium Ultra Emerald Haxxium Crash Beam Ray': An attack so powerful that even if used at minimal power can kill most enemies in an instant. It is the upgraded form of the Overpowerdium Hax Ray, and the beam is so immensely powerful Shining Shining Shining Zero vows to never use it despite having knowledge of the attack. If as a last resort, he will use this attack at the absolute minimum of his power, else destroy a sizable portion of reality. *Sextuple Noa Wings of Fiery: Six Aegis adorning Zero's back. The first wing controls time, the second grants him omnipotence. The third lets him see through the past, present and future, the fourth allows for teleportation and omnipresence. The fifth, wields all forms of matter and telekinetic control, and the sixth grants immortality. *Double Shining Shining Caliburs: In this form, Zero wields two enhanced Shining Caliburs that are now even more powerful than they already were to begin with, being able to cleave through extremely powerful enemies. They have all the same abilities albeit greatly enhanced. *Shining Shining Shining Wider Wide Zero Shooting Shot: An even more powerful version of the Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot, which is Shining Shining Shining Zero's secondary beam (due to its sheer power) after the ones fired from his Caliburs. - Whining= Whining Ultraman Zero Form by: Gren Shining Shining Zero is tired of cleaning up peoples' messes, and always having to be relied on to defeat most new threats. His stress builds up, until he one day explodes and rants at people for many hours straight. The minus energy, lack of determination, stress, and borderline depression take away his shine and leaves him in a form whose colouring is similar to his original's. Abilities *All of Zero's abilities (bar his armaments and Beyond) but more powerful. }} Trivia * This was my first Ultra on this wiki. * yay I have an OP Ultra now. * Yes I know Zero was OP to begin with * For whatever reason, Ultraman Legacy has Shining Shining Zero on speed dial. This is only seen in roleplays. * Shining Shining Zero has been ripped off had the most forms or other characters based on him of any Parody Ultra to date. I am a bit proud of this. * Credit to Zenonkou75 for the creation of Shining Shining Shining Zero. * Shining Shining Zero is obviously a parody of OP characters on this wiki, and all TsuPro's tendency to keep giving Ultraman Zero super forms and upgrades and make him more and more OP over time. ** Despite this latter reason, Shining Shining Zero was actually created before Ultraman Zero Beyond. * Shining Shining Zero's friendship with Ultraman Legacy, only shown in roleplays, is somewhat interesting. Although seemingly dismissive of Legacy and his allies, only showing up to combat the current threat, Shining Shining Zero has shown that he does in fact care about Legacy as a friend, with the two being fairly casual with one another despite not having known each other as long as Legacy or SSZ have their other allies. Shining Shining Zero even showed interest in Legacy's romantic pursuit of Ultrawoman Hentai. * Shining Shining Zero is the first of my Ultras, parody or otherwise, whose human form has a middle name. Gallery Shining Ultraman Zero.png|Shining Shining Zero's original design Shining Shining Ultraman Zero.png|Shining Shining Zero alternate image PicsArt 1502287526987.jpg|Shining Shining Zero performing the Shining Shining Star Drive. Image by Crazybeard1234 TheShining.jpg|"HERE'S ZERO!" -Shining Shining Zero entering the reality of a horror movie to mess with people. Image by Gren. SSSZero.png|Shining Shining Shining Zero's original design by Zenon Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot.jpg|The Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot Sparkling Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot.jpg|The Sparkling Sparkling Wide Zero Shot Shining Calibur V1.png|The Shining Calibur Shining Calibur V2.png|The Shining Calibur(s) as it/they appear when used by Shining Shining Shining Zero ShiningZeroEye.png|The Shining Shining Zero Eye, the device Shining Shining Zero uses in human form to assume his Ultra form. Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Shiny Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Shining Shining Zero Continuity Category:Parody Force Zero